The Fire Pokemon's Flames of Hate - Part 1
by Devi Dark Wolf
Summary: Ash, Misty and Tracey are travelling on a remaining Orange Island to visit a Pokemon rock formation. Little do they know that a giant Arcanine is guarding the very special island and is not too happy.... Please R+R! This is my first Pokemon fic people!


The Fire Pokemon's Flames of Hate  
  
Hello all! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so please keep an open mind. I wanted to write something short and sweet about a Pokemon before I move on to an all AAMRN or something. Anyway, enjoy and R+R!  
  
  
  
Ash walked along the island's path as Misty and Tracey tagged along behind him. He stopped walking and turned around. He grinned nervously as a sweatdrop stuck to the back of his head.  
"Uh...where was it that we were going again?"   
"We're going to the forest," said Tracey looking at a map. He looked up at him. "They say that rare Pokemon have been seen around this area where this rock is, so we're going to check it out." The Pokemon watcher pointed across to a stone formation. It was hundreds of feet high and wide and looked like a sort of four-legged sitting Pokemon.  
"Great! I hope we get to see some of them!" Ash said excitedly.  
  
High apon a ledge in the great stone formation, an orange Pokemon looked over the surrounding land, hidden from view. It raised its head and spotted a small group of humans far to the west. It sat down; the beige fur that lined its haunches curling around them and behind it as it let its incredibly furry tail fall to the ground.   
Humans again... it thought. I must protect this rock, for it is a home...our home.  
  
Ash started to walk at a fairly short pace, but his excitement couldn't contain itself as he now ran with his two friends and one Pikachu behind him. As he ran, he noticed another guy walking ahead of him. An opportunity! Ash thought. "Hey, are you a trainer?" He asked the guy. He appeared to be at least 17.   
"I knew we couldn't go far without Ash battling someone." Misty said to Tracey.   
"There are lots of tourists Misty...most of them have to be trainers." He replied.   
"You're supposed to be on my side!" she yelled quickly as a vein popped out anime-style.  
"Yeah, I'm a trainer." The guy replied to Ash.  
"Well then, let's have a little battle! You can set the rules." He said enthusiastically.  
"Ok. Wanna go two on two?"  
"Ok, I'll choose ... " Ash reviewed his Pokemon in his head. "...Tauros!"  
"Then I'll pick ... Fearow! Go!"  
Out popped a bull Pokemon out of Ash's Pokeball, and a huge crow-looking bird out of the trainer's.  
  
Unbeknownst to the trainers, a pair of brown eyes watched them from afar.  
  
"Uh oh! Tauros is weak against aerial attacks! You'd better switch Ash!" Tracey called to the young trainer. But Ash ignored Tracey's calls.  
"Fearow, Drill Peck attack now!" the trainer ordered the bird as it dived at the Tauros.  
"Tauros, you know what to do!" The Tauros mooed for confirmation. As the Fearow dove at a high speed, the Tauros jumped looking straight into the Fearow's eyes. It hit the Fearow on the underside with its horns as it fell to the ground. Tauros landed with a thump and Fearow with a plop.   
"Wow, great job Tauros!" Ash said happily as it came up to its trainer.  
"Return Fearow." The other trainer said with a hint of disappointment. "You did great. But you won't win against.... Arcanine! Go!" the trainer threw a green colored Pokeball as a rather small fire dog Pokemon appeared.  
  
The pair of brown eyes narrowed.  
  
Ash cocked his head.  
"Isn't that Arcanine a little small?" Ash questioned with a low voice.  
"Hey, my girlfriend paid a lot for this Pokemon!" he turned to the fire Pokemon.  
"Go Pikachu!!" Ash said as he pointed to the center.   
"Pikachu!" it said as it landed on its two hind legs.  
"Arcanine, Flamethrower now!!!"  
"Pikachu Agility now!"  
Arcanine started first with a blazing flame attack that had barely missed Pikachu. But Pikachu surely looked like it had an advantage as it took off running at an incredible speed, circling around the Arcanine.  
"Chu!" Pikachu claimed as it hit the Arcanine with a Quick Attack on the nose.  
"Arrrr!!" The Arcanine whimpered as it shut its eyes and lowered its front portion of its body to the ground and rubbed its now red nose with its paw.  
  
ENOUGH!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!!! The Arcanine on the ledge yelled out to no one. This has to stop NOW!!! It said as its eyes glowed red.  
  
To Be Continued....  



End file.
